Orgullo
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Hades esta acostumbrado al enojo, ¿pero al orgullo? Todo gracias a su hijo Nico.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orgullo

Hades estaba acostumbrado al enojo.

Era un sentimiento común en él; lo es desde que se quedó atascado en el inframundo, con un reino tan grande que no podía disfrutarlo y con montañas de problemas-y papeleo, mucho papeleo-ni siquiera el tener a su ansiada esposa logró hacer que mejorara un poco su ánimo. Lo único que lo ayudaba era conocer mortales, una en especial…que le dejo una cicatriz en el alma cuando fue asesinada por su propio hermano.

Su hijo había tenido razón; los hijos de Hades tenían como defecto fatal guardar rencor porque su padre era así. Él simplemente no podía dejar de aferrarse al pasado, a las heridas, y sencillamente…porque era todo lo que le quedaba. ¿Su familia? Lo habían dejado de lado y de compañía con inmortales latosos o muertos sin cerebro, ¿Su esposa? No le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con él, además de que se quejaba bastante y muchas veces se ponía del lado de su madre, ¿Sus hijos? No tenía hijos inmortales con quienes estar-a diferencia de Poseidón que tenía a Tritón, o a Zeus en el consejo olímpico-y no podía estar con los mortales porque era la Ley; ni siquiera era bueno volver al mundo mortal por temor a enamorarse y tener otra triste historia, no creía soportar algo como lo de María en un buen tiempo. Todo lo que tenía era sus memorias, y dado el agrío de estas; terminaba amargado.

Pensó que con esta guerra, podría sacar algo bueno. Sus parientes se destruirían entre sí y pagarían por lo que habían hecho; podría tener cerca a su esposa-incluso con su madre, a quién persuadiría para que no estuviera en su contra-y quizás lo mejor de todo, a su hijo. Había querido ocultarlo con falso enojo y comparaciones-si se notaba el aprecio que le tenía, luego podrían matarlo por venganza-estaba contento de tenerlo cerca; era su hijo, parte de María vivía en él, entendía lo que era el dolor y la soledad, podría ser una familia juntos, incluso con las mentiras.

Se alegró de no tener hijos inmortales en ese momento; si iban a ser tan fastidiosos como Nico, no valía la pena.

Desde que lo encontró luego de averiguar de su madre; no había parado con lo mismo una y otra vez "_Percy esto, Percy aquello_" le hacía perder la poca paciencia que tenía, y con su enojo nada bueno podía salir de ahí.

Inclusive pensó en realmente matarlo, hasta que vio sus ojos; los mismos castaños de María "_Vive en él…no puedo hacer eso con todo lo que me queda de ella_" lo sabía dentro suyo, incluso si no tuviera que ver con María, él era su niño, podría amenazarlo y regañarlo, más no lastimarlo. Cedió en algún punto, y fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudo tomar en siglos.

Ahora todos se encontraban sentados en el olimpo, felices y a salvo de Cronos-que regreso al lugar donde pertenece, el tártaro-admitía para sí que podía estar tranquilo, aun sentado en esa horrible silla de invitados que no le daba el respeto que merecía; más lo dejaría pasar por esta vez. Los héroes estaban llegando, con Nico entre ellos.

Hades pensó que el niño se quedaría con sus amigos, sabía que sin importar los problemas le tenía cariño a algunos semidioses-también al que deseaba pulverizar-o quizás que se escondería entre las sombras, para que no lo notaran; no lo culpaba, ser el hijo de Hades nunca fue un mérito de honor, incluso entre los mestizos solo generaba miedo y falta de respeto entre los dioses; si prefería ser olvidado por ello, lo entendería.

No obstante, no lo hizo.

Nico avanzo hasta él, parte de su armadura estaba en pedazos y tenía vendajes, sin embargo estaba entero lo que agradeció en silencio. El chico lo miro un minuto, antes de tomar asiento a sus pies y sin decir absolutamente nada, como si supiera que ese era su lugar y sorprendentemente, estuviera bien con ello.

Aunque logró hacer que no se notara, estaba sorprendido. Muchos semidioses no aceptaban sus destinos; porque estos acarreaban problemas, porque no querían saber de unos padres que nunca se interesaron por ellos; Nico había pasado por demasiadas cosas, demasiado dolor por el que ningún niño debería pasar, y el ser hijo de Hades no le había ayudado en nada. Aun así, él se encontraba a su lado, como…como si estuviera orgulloso de ser su hijo, sin importar que.

Procurando que nadie se diera cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios para su niño "_Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, Nico_" pensó para sí, sin tener oportunidad de decirlo. Había aceptado su destino, luchado con valor sin importar ser exiliado, y dirigido con valentía un ejército de muertos al enfrentarlo; Nico les había traído honor, y eso es algo que su padre, dios o no, jamás olvidaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww no me convenció el final, pero me gusto.

Honestamente, nunca le tuve demasiado cariño a Hades-sin importar los fics que hubiera-por como trato a Nico en el último héroe del olimpo, estaba convencida que era un coño de madre sin importar lo que dijeran. No obstante, en la sangre del olimpo, se probó que me equivoque y realmente si era un buen padre, con lo que me anime a hacer esto.

Debería hacer otras cosas, como actualizar caps-y un reto si al final no sé si lograre-pero me inspire para esto y bueno, trato de escuchar a mi inspiración cuando me viene y no apilar tanto las ideas y que tengan polvo.

Gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
